Fuji the Volunteer
by Inuzuka Nin
Summary: [Crackfic] One day, Fuji decides to try one of Inui's crazy juices. He soon finds out that Special Inui Revitalizing Juice Version 2.0 is delicious. [Implied TezukaFuji]


**A/N:**** Well, I just really got into PoT, and thought it was only fair to right a couple of fics in honour of it, because I really do love it. And like any other anime I have watched, there is a guy I am in love with. The one from PoT just happens to be Fuji Syuusuke, no surprise there, ne? Well anyway, this is pure crack, and I, unlike some people, see Inui's comedic value, hence, this has him in it! Yay!**

**Note:**** I know most people already know this, but 'tensai' means prodigy (which Fuji is often referred to as, 'buchou' means captain (which is talking about Tezuka), 'gomen' means sorry, and 'Iie' means no. Just to let you know XD**

**Fuji, the Volunteer**

_Inuzuka Nin_

The evil smirk should have been enough to indicate he was up to something, but no, the Seigaku regulars decided to ignore that, as well as the suspicious glint in the boy's glasses. When they eventually figured out that Inui wanted something, they wished they'd left the little circle they'd formed in the hallway earlier. As Inui produced a glass from nowhere, each boy took a step back, Eiji going as far to yelp in fear. This was no ordinary glass, after all.

"Special Inui Revitalizing Juice Version 2.0" he proclaimed, sounding like a proud father talking about his new born baby. He pocketed his famous notebook, and with now now-free hand, pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"I'm looking for a new test subj- _volunteer_ to try it…"

"NO!" came the synchronised reply of all the regulars, save for one.

"I'll try it."

All heads swung to the tensai in surprise. Fuji merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He decided to ignore Inui's gleeful yet evil expression.

"I've always wanted to try it; and seeing as though the opportunity to see someone suffer isn't an option, I guess today's the day…" Feeling a sharp glance from Tezuka's _general _direction, Fuji looked at the boy, his grin taking a slightly sadistic tinge.

"Ah, gomen. Would you like to try it, buchou?" he asked, even though he knew _exactly_ what the look meant. The tensai almost laughed seeing the captain's expression, which of course, held a glare.

"Iie. Go ahead, Fuji." He curtly replied, deciding he'd like to see the boy suffer.

Fuji smiled before turning back to the data-collector.

"Lay it on me, Inui."

Said man nodded, and lifted the glass high in the air, so the gathering crowd of spectators could see, before handing it to the grinning prodigy. Fuji took the glass with his normal grin, ignoring the disgusted noises of his peers, most likely caused by the sight of the thick, grey, bubbling 'drink'. Well, at least it was healthy…

"Fuji, Fuji, Fuji…" he himself thought chanting was going a bit far, and noted to tell Eiji that later (because he had no doubt started the whole thing).

He stopped for a moment after the first gulp, not just to savour the taste, but to prolong his response for a bit longer to see how his 'audience' would react. After downing the whole glass of the 'Special Inui Revitalizing Juice Version 2.0', he had made his decision.

Special Inui Revitalizing Juice Version 2.0 was _delicious._

Taking the glass from his lips, he looked at the anxious faces of his companions, expecting him to fall to the ground at any moment. After realising that he wasn't going to drop to the ground, Inui spoke up.

"How was it?" he asked, pushing up his glasses once more before pulling out his notebook.

"Hm…" Fuji stopped to think for a moment. "It was good- really good."

"EH?!?!"

"But-" the team stopped their shocked whispers for a moment, to hear what else the boy had to say.

"It needs a little more grass."

"GRASS?!?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** Haha… Uh, sorry, I know it's weird/pointless, but that's the beauty of crack, yes? Anyway, I did have a little more at the end, but I think that part was a good place to end, don't you think?**

**Every time you review, Inui plots a new mixture for his next juice! Help torture the regulars and review! Yay!**


End file.
